<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Co_er by LaTiL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229270">Co_er</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL'>LaTiL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU No Magic, Basado en meme, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet Tomarry basado en el meme de coger *comer.</p>
<p>Tom recibe un mensaje de Harry donde le hace una propuesta interesante, un claro error, pero no uno que iba a desaprovechar.</p>
<p>AU no magic. Minific. Coger en el sentido argentino (sorrynotsorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Co_er</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/cafe8uB">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry y Tom habían sido amigos desde primer año. Harry se había sentado a su lado en el Expreso Hogwarts y le había explicado cómo había elegido Hogwarts porque sus padres fueron allí, y que era el intentado con los mejores equipos de fútbol de la historia. Habló por una hora de fútbol hasta que le preguntó qué equipo seguía y él respondió que ninguno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora sabía que seguiría el equipo para el que Harry jugase. No era un fan del fútbol, pero su mejor amigo estaría allí.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom tenía una beca de estudios que debía mantener, pero le quedaba tiempo libre para esgrima. Y cuando ambos terminaban de comer, a veces se juntaban. Así que pasó una toalla por su rostro y agarró el teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El elegido 19:37: Terminé la práctica. Me baño y vamos a coger?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom leyó tres veces el mensaje. La comisura de sus labios tembló. Estaba seguro que había sido un problema con el autocorrector, pero… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tú 19:39: Mi habitación, 21hs, iré por una pizza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Esto iba a ser divertido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando escuchó el ping de nuevo mensaje, y luego tres más, sonrió con diversión. Miró los mensajes con la vista previa para que no marcara el visto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El elegido 19:40: Ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El elegido 19:40: *comer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El elegido 19:40: oh dios</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El elegido 19:40: Tom!! Comer!!! Dios, lo siento, era comer!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cerró su celular con diversión y fue a darse una ducha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miró sus camisetas con aire crítico. No tenía mucho, la mayoría de las cosas que tenía eran regalos de Harry o comprados con trabajos de verano. Eligió una azul, que la gente siempre decía que le quedaba bien para su color de ojos y tono de piel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando golpearon la puerta, dejó pasar a un muy sonrojado Harry. Tenía puesta una camiseta verde y lucía especialmente encantador. También lucía terriblemente nervioso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sin esperar a explicaciones Tom se sacó la camiseta y empezó a trabajar en el cinturón.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—T… Tom. ¿Qué…? Yo… ¿Qué haces?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Me preparo para… </span>
  <em>
    <span>comer</span>
  </em>
  <span> —explicó con tono sugerente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Así que sí viste el mensaje.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agarró la camiseta de Tom y se la tiró en la cara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cerró de un portazo la habitación de Tom, y salió corriendo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nunca debería de haber escuchado la estúpida idea de Ron. "Hacé lo del meme a ver qué dice." Le había </span>
  <em>
    <span>aconsejado</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y Harry, por alguna estúpida razón había creído que podría darse cuenta. Que podría saber si Tom sentía algo por él, o dejarlo ir con unas risas y un "me equivoqué".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero no esperaba eso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se frenó completamente rojo recordando el pecho desnudo de su amigo. Sutilmente marcado por las horas de práctica. Casi empezó a babear ahí mismo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y canceló la llamada pánico. Tom probablemente quería disculparse y dejar ese incidente atrás.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevos mensajes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tú sabes quién 21:21: Se enfría…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y abajo había una foto cargando. Cuando terminó Harry soltó el teléfono de la sorpresa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levantó el teléfono pensando que estaba alucinando, pero no, ahí estaba: una caja de pizza sobresaliendo debajo de unas filosas caderas y un miembro completamente erecto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry miró la imagen por sólidos 5 minutos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>De pronto Tom eliminó sus mensajes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tú sabes quién 21:27: Ok. Lo siento. Podemos olvidarnos de esto?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom soltó el teléfono sobre la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Esta vez lo había hecho. Había cruzado la línea creyendo haber leído bien a Harry, y lo había arruinado. Llevaba muchos minutos sin contestar. Tanto que se había vestido de nuevo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agarró la tapa de pizza que había cortado y tapó la comida que se iba enfriando.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tal vez mañana con menos enojo…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo saltar y al abrir Harry pasó completamente rojo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Todavía podemos…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Sí —contestó con rapidez, sin saber bien a qué. Pero sí a cualquier cosa que no implica a Harry dejándole de hablar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y cuando Harry saltó a sus brazos y lo besó, se sintió derretir junto con toda su preocupación.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando finalmente agarraron la pizza, estaba helada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>